1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a double barrel break-action shotgun and, in particular, to an improved firing mechanism including a rebound system and an improved position selector; an improved bolt actuator; and an improved lug for connecting the breech to the receiver of the shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double barrel break-action shotguns for trap shooting, hunting, and other purposes are well known. Trap guns typically incorporate rugged structural features as well as various sophisticated features and refinements which enhance the utility, accuracy, and ease of handling, thus facilitating their use for the sport of trap shooting.
These shotguns typically include a metallic receiver and a trigger housing which is provided in the receiver and which houses a firing mechanism including a trigger, a pair of sears, and a pair of hammers. A selector switch cooperates with an acorn device to permit the selection of one or the other of the hammers and thus of one of the two barrels of the shotgun. A breech housing is connected to the receiver and receives a breech which is pivotable out of the housing to permit insertion and extraction of shotgun shells. Opening of the breech is made possible via actuation of a lever which withdraws a bolt from the breech.
The typical shotgun of the type discussed above exhibits several drawbacks and disadvantages.
For instance, the hammers of the firing mechanism of the typical shotgun are always stressed by the associated mainsprings and are thus difficult if not impossible to remove. Consequently, it is difficult, if not impossible, to replace a hammer of one type, such as a pull hammer, with a different type of hammer, such as a release hammer. Moreover, since the recoil type firing mechanism requires a relatively strong recoil for resetting, this mechanism may not be useful with a relatively small caliber barrel which has little recoil, such as a 410 gauge shotgun barrel.
In addition, the selector switch for selecting one or the other barrels of such a shotgun is typically located remote from the acorn and is connected to the head of the acorn via a wire or rod. The resulting mechanism is relatively complex and is thus relatively difficult to assemble and is subject to malfunction.
Another disadvantage resides in the fact that the bolt actuator of the typical trapshooting shotgun comprises a mechanism which is formed integral with either the receiver or the breech and which is thus difficult and expensive to repair or replace. Such an actuator cannot be modified to compensate for wear in the bolt, thus possibly requiring premature replacement of the bolt.
In addition, the breech of a typical trapshooting shotgun is connected to the breech housing only by the pivot pin which allows the breech to be broken away from and pivoted with respect to the breech housing. This pin is subject to wear from the high stresses imposed on it during recoil of the shotgun. As a result, play is often formed between the breech and the breech housing after only a few firings, thus destroying the desired tolerances between the breech and the breech housing.